A fast, cost-effective multispectral confocal imaging capability for high-resolution mapping in vivo will be created during this project. This new approach will be based on fiber Bragg gratings, a technology not utilized previously in biomedical imaging, and will ultimately enable the early in vivo detection and treatment of cancer at the cellular level. The central innovation in this effort involves coupling a fast optical fiber-based spectrum analyzer with confocal spatial scanning optics - both interfaced with endoscopes for in-vivo detection and potential treatments. This fiber optic imaging spectrometer can acquire spectra in microseconds - fast enough to collect one spectrum for each resolved spot in a confocal spatial scan. As a result, datacubes containing spatial images for many wavelengths can be acquired in real-time. Multispectral confocal imaging in milliseconds will eliminate the effects of motion in biological systems. One can envisage acquiring multiple spatially registered simultaneous movies, comparing one channel with another (by subtraction or normalization). [unreadable] [unreadable] Further, biomedical researchers could use this new technology to catalog more extensive libraries of spectral images showing tumor growth, angiogenesis and subsequent metastasis. These enhanced libraries will lead to several applications in surgical pathology, oncology labs, and clinics. Clinicians will use the technology to take optical biopsies, perform treatments, and monitor long-term results. Patients will have access to real-time diagnosis and treatment. In addition to cancer interventions, other potential multispectral applications include: neural imaging, intra-cellular proteomics, micro-vascular testing, plaque detection, foodstuff testing, and the evaluation of pharmaceutical products. [unreadable] [unreadable] Our planned phases for this program will successively (a) create a fast fiber grating based spectrometer, (b) integrate the spectrometer with confocal scanning optics, (c) evaluate the integrated system with representative ex-vivo and in-vivo tissue samples (normal and abnormal), and (d) deliver the final product optimized for intrasurgical imaging to the biomedical community. The project will rely heavily on the unique and complementary expertise of the two participating groups/organizations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]